To Lose The Game
by WatchingAsYouFall
Summary: Matt and Mello have a little game they like to play. The winner gets what they want, the loser, well, let's just say he has fun too. Warnings: Bondage, adult themes from the start.


**[[A/N This is something that popped into my head one night, as a result, I couldn't sleep so I thought I'd share the Matt/Mello fluffy hotness with you all. WARNING! Adult themes throughout… blah, blah, blah, etcetera.]]**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note. I do not own Matt or Mello (as much as I wish I did sometimes ;-]). I do however own this story… you are welcome to revel in its awesomeness._

**To Lose The Game**

Sex. Pure, unadulterated, sex. That's all I want. Hell, that's all I need. To feel him inside me knowing he's loving every second as much as I am, to hear him say my name with a mixture of lust and ecstasy tainting his voice, that's what I want. To feel his breath on my skin as we lie breathless afterwards, to watch his chest rise and fall as he sleeps in my bed, a small smile on his face, that's what I need.

I look over at him and smile. He knows what I'm thinking better than I do and I know he wants the same thing. He stands up and walks towards the bedroom, silently daring me to follow him. Now, it is a game. Who will give in first and give the other what he wants. Of course, in this game there are no losers because the only prize has to be shared anyway.

The tight leather he's taken to wearing is driving me crazy; every slight curve on his body is emphasised. Of course, he already knows he will win. He already had. He just wants it to be official, he wants me to know I have no chance of winning; and this is one game I am more than happy to lose.

I smile to myself and make my way to our bedroom, ready to admit defeat, ready to give him his reward.

As I walk in and lean against the doorframe, he looks up at me and smiles. In his hands, he's holding a pair of handcuffs.

"I want these to be my prize, tonight," he smiles.

I roll my eyes at him and walk towards the bed. The moment I'm seated, he's captured my lips in a passionate kiss and he's pushing me backwards. Before I have a chance to comprehend what's happening, I'm lying on my back and he's pinned my arms above my head. He pulls away slightly and does something that's as ritualistic to him as praying is to a devout Christian.

"Are you sure?" he asks.

I roll my eyes at him again and take off my shirt. "I'm as sure as I always am," I say as I pull him back towards me. And so the game begins.

The only game I am fully prepared to lose, the only time I will allow anyone else to win. He bites my lip and I react with a small gasp, he knows he's winning, already. He allows one of my hands to break free and roam freely over his still-leather-covered body. I pull him closer to me and relish the feeling of cool leather against my skin. I feel myself loosing already. Mello always did have a stronger resolve; although, it wasn't exactly hard.

He pulls away from me slightly, I feel myself arching towards him, refusing to acknowledge the loss. I feel him smile as he kisses his way down my neck; I know my next move will be the one to tell him he's won. I lean backwards slightly to allow him better access to my throat and a moan of pure ecstasy leaks through my slightly parted lips. Mello wraps his arm around my back and pulls me closer. With ease, he manoeuvres himself so he's underneath me and I am sat, straddling him. He moves his hand up my bare back before wrapping it in my hair and pulling me closer, if it's possible.

Slowly, he pulls back, muttering the words I've been dying for him to say, "I win."

There was never any doubt in either of our minds what the outcome of this game would be. He wouldn't lose; he never does. Swiftly he pulls the handcuffs from the side of him and attaches one part to my wrist. As he begins to kiss me again, this time with more force, more lust, he turns us around again and pulls my arms above my head. Within seconds, the other part of the handcuff is weaved through the headboard and around my other wrist. Mello stands up; his eyes are wide with excitement and anticipation. He takes off his shirt and gently kisses my neck, running his fingers down my arms and across my ribs until he reaches the waistline of my jeans. He looks at me intensely, waiting for my signal that it's ok for him to continue, something he does every time.

I lean forward as much as I can and kiss him softly before nodding and whispering, "I trust you, Mello, completely."

He returns the kiss and gently bites down on my lip as he undoes the button and zip. He slips his hand inside and draws small circles on my thigh with his finger. I pull against the restraints, silently begging to be let loose so I can return the favour and show him exactly how he makes me feel. He kisses my collarbone as he pulls off my dark jeans, an item of clothing that always looks better when strewn across the floor. He runs his hand up my thigh and across my pelvis, smiling as he looks at me. Shivers of anticipation run through my body as I arch myself into his touch. He laughs slightly as he runs a teasing finger under the waist band of my underwear. I know he knows the effect he has on me. The effect I have on him has yet to be seen. My hips arch forward, almost involuntarily, as he moves slightly to gain better access to the bare flesh I'm more than happily offering him. Then comes the moment I've been waiting for, the moment that seemed to taken several millennia to come, the moment he peels the tight leather from his body.

His body is creamy white, almost marble like. His chest is soft, only slightly defined. He struts over to me, dominating the room entirely. Leaning down he kisses me. I bite his lip in a futile attempt to keep him near me, to stop him pulling away.

"I love you," he whispers in my ear.

Now the fun really starts.

The End.

**[[A/N]] Wow! I wrote this AGES ago and found it last night... I find it hard to believe I haven't posted it yet. **


End file.
